The prior art has employed gravity wheels, pressure machines, and kinetic energy machines for making use of the gravitational potential energy from an elevated liquid source. The use of flotation is known for supporting loads. No prior application of controlled reciprocating flotation for the generation of powr is known.
It is known that the magnitude of upward thrust undergone by a submerged body is equivalent to the weight of the fluid that it displaces. This physical phenomenon occurs whether the floating body is immersed in a very large quantity of water, such as occurs in the case of ships on the sea, or whether these same ships are in dock, where the volume of water is much smaller, and the same occurs if anybody that has a hollow structure or, being solid, has a density lower than that of the fluid in which it is submerged, is situated in the interior of a receptacle which, having an identical or similar form, is differentiated because there is the least possible distance intervening between its walls and those of the floating body, and it is in this minimum space that the liquid which permits the said floating is situated, in addition the upward thrust desired being contributed by means of the volume of the floating body to be submerged and the density of the liquid employed.